


You've Always Flown With Me

by BookofOdym



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Coma, Drabble, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Everyone would really prefer it if Hal stopped getting punched through planets(Fixed for readability)





	You've Always Flown With Me

When you were friends with Hal Jordan one of the first things you found out was that he could barely spend a day outside of the hospital.

  
Take his most recent escapade, for example, Hal had been punched all the way through a planet, and had landed right in Kilowog’s arms.

  
_Oh boy is he about to get himself a lecture about charging ahead,_ John Stewart thinks, although his thumb rubbing circles on Hal’s limp hand betrays him. That would unfortunately require Hal waking up first.

  
Four days, John has been sitting in this chair, waiting for any sign of life from his partner, four days in the Watchtower medbay, not leaving for a second. Four days of every Leaguer from the Earth Lanterns to Aquaman trying to get him to leave.

  
“Still here?” The swish of the door alerts him to Batman’s presence before he even enters the room, John doesn’t particularly care as he squeezes Hal’s hand again, hoping that in some way the sensation would get through to him. Bruce doesn’t seem to care, as he swishes over to the computer and rapidly types at some keys.

  
When he comes back, he, much to John’s horror, roughly pulls Hal’s head up by his hair and injects something into his neck.

  
“Do you _mind?!_ ” It comes out strangled, Bruce has never treated his partner particularly well and he’s always looking for an excuse to throw down with him over it.

  
The look on Batman’s face is probably something Hal could decipher, since he’d probably been one of the man’s closest friends until, well, Parallax. John doesn’t have the same chance of reading that blank expression. “No,” It's said with a swish of a cape, and he could probably stand to care a little more. At least look like he does. “I don’t.”

  
He presses a soft kiss on Hal’s forehead, with a promise to rescue his blood from the hands of the local vampire, when finally those deep brown eyes flick open.

  
It could be romantic, with anyone else it would be, but Harold Jordan is the man he’s chosen to lay his affections on.

  
“Why do you have a beard?” are somehow the first words out of his partner’s mouth, and John has to close his eyes at that for a moment.

  
When he opens them again, his face has morphed into a teasing smirk. “I could ask you the same question,” and he can’t help the soft look that crosses his face at the fleeting panic of his partner, pressing his hands all over his face. “Don’t worry, I kept you presentable, shaved you and... why are you feeling your eyebrows?”

  
After that John has to finally break down into laughter, pressing his forehead against Hal’s.

  
“Hey! That isn’t funny!” Only draws out more laughter. It feels like it’s been years since he’s properly laughed. Maybe it has been. Hands move his face until his beard is rubbing against Hal’s cheek.

  
“You’d better have slept, John, please tell me you went to bed.”

  
A finger brushes Hal’s face closer, making it so that their lips are only millimeters apart. “I certainly didn’t sleep as well as you.”

Hal's breath dances next to his lips, and really, John thinks, the other man is the one constant in his life, always there for him... and he really is beautiful. Their lips brush for just a second, it feels like it's a jolt of electricity and it’s about that time that Batman comes back, and ends up kicking John out of the medbay for flirting.

**Author's Note:**

> The Alternative title for this fic was "My Milkshake Brings all the Boys to the Yard" but no one likes my Silver Age Green Lantern references.


End file.
